


This is a Longshot

by randomspeck



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mental Instability, Pre-Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomspeck/pseuds/randomspeck
Summary: Please help!Trying to find fanfic from long ago.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Lindsay Tuggey Jones/Michael Jones, Gavin Free/Michael Jones, Ryan Haywood/Ray Narvaez Jr.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 4





	This is a Longshot

Hello everyone.

Does anyone remember the Swan Song series? There were 3 parts of it. Edge of Innocence. One More, With Feeling and a WIP called Devils Cut. It would have been from 2015 or 2016 I can't remember the authors name

Does anyone out maybe have a copy of the series or know of its at all possible to contact the author (or the authors name)?

I was absolutely gutted to find that my old phone I'd saved it on no longer works and I've been trying to find it ever since.

I'll delete this lie of a story in a couple of days/months, thank you for your time reading this! Any information would be appreciated :) I also apologise for my terrible tagging I'm trying to remember what the story's would have had

Update! (16th July) I know the authors name now and the exact dates the individual fanfics were posted, thanks to everyone who's commented so far!

Update! (17th August) Wow so I kind of completely forgot to delete this but I'm glad I did! Thank you so much to the commenter who shared the copy's they had of Part One, Three and Four of the series, it turns out there was an entire story I'd forgotten about. I don't suppose anyone has a copy of Part Two which was called 'Once More, With Feeling' that they're willing to share? Thanks again :)


End file.
